


Stupid And Beautiful

by rosiexb



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angry Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Cuddles, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sad Merlin (Merlin), Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiexb/pseuds/rosiexb
Summary: “Then... then you’re as stupid as you are ugly,” Arthur spat. Merlin gulped, and ran towards the door.“Merlin-“ he heard the scraping of a chair, “Wait,” Arthur said.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 184





	Stupid And Beautiful

Merlin stared at the floor.

“Then... then you’re as stupid as you are ugly,” Arthur spat at him. His head shot up, and he took a step back. He gulped, and ran towards the door.

“Merlin-“ he heard the scraping of a chair, “Wait,” Arthur said, walking towards his servant.

“Why? So you can insult me some more?” Merlin sniffed, turning around.

“Merlin...” Arthur gritted his teeth. The king wasn’t good at the whole sympathy thing. 

“Or are you going to hit me this time?” 

“Merlin, I-“

“Leave me alone, Arthur. Let me leave,” Merlin growled. 

“Who’s the king of Camelot here?” Arthur shouted, his voice echoing down the hallway. Merlin flinched.

“You are, s-sire,” the servant said quietly. 

“Damn right I am,” Arthur glared, placing a hand on Merlin’s shoulder. He guided his shaking servant to his bed, and sat down.

“As the King of Camelot, I order you to let me apologise,” Arthur cleared his throat. Merlin refused eye contact. Arthur sighed.

“You’re not ugly, Merlin,” he started.

“Just stupid then,” Merlin said bitterly.

“ _Mer_ lin! You’re not stupid either, you’re... you’re far from it, actually,” Arthur placed his hand on top of Merlin’s, which were currently resting in his lap. 

“Okay...” Merlin muttered.

“Merlin...” Arthur tilted Merlin’s chin up with two fingers. Merlin looked him in the eye, and Arthur found himself breathless at the deep pools of blue that met his own.

“You’re not ugly. Or stupid. Well... stupid and beautiful,” Arthur shot Merlin a trademark grin.

“B-beautiful?” Merlin gulped, feeling his throat go dry. Arthur cleared his throat.

“Well, uh... yes. You are,” the king smiled awkwardly. Merlin chuckled.

“Not as beautiful as you, Arthur. Everyone seems to throw themselves at your feet when they meet you, and not just the women,” the serving boy grinned.

“They like money, and power. I like... your stupid insults, and those cute sticky-out ears of yours,” Arthur whispered, leaning closer to his servant.

“My insults aren’t stupid,” Merlin whispered back as he leaned in too. When there was only a gap of a few centimetres between them, Merlin whispered,

“Dollophead.”

Arthur closed the gap between them, chuckling into the kiss as he placed his hand on the back of Merlin’s neck. The other came to rest around Merlin’s waist, and Merlin’s hand gently cupped Arthur’s cheek. Arthur’s mouth moved gently against his own, and Merlin hummed in satisfaction. It was then it hit Merlin what they were doing. He pulled back,

“S-sire—“ Arthur cut him off.

“Merlin. Just go with it.” 

And so Merlin did. 

And that was how they ended up cuddling lazily as the sun streamed in through the curtains the next morning.

“I could get used to this,” Merlin mumbled against Arthur’s neck, tangled up in the expensive sheets.

“Me too,” Arthur’s arm came to rest around Merlin’s waist, and he pulled the serving boy in for another kiss.


End file.
